


Как верный питомец

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Bokuto Koutarou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Внезапные сессии всегда самые удачные.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Как верный питомец

Бокуто оказывается дома первым. Он открывает дверь, впуская в темную прихожую последние сполохи закатного солнца. Позади него закат пробивается в окно на этаже, врезается в его фигуру теплом и застывает.

Темнота скрадывает очертания предметов. Придется двигаться наощупь, пока глаза не привыкнут к мраку. Или пока рука не дотянется до выключателя, что у самого зеркала рядом с дверью — это, кажется, так далеко. Бокуто делает шаг в квартиру и чувствует, как все мышцы наливаются усталостью, что он сам — эта усталость.

Сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы сесть на край тумбы для обуви. Дверь хлопает от сквозняка, но Бокуто не закрывает ее на ключ. Скоро должен вернутся Акааши.

Акааши.

Бокуто живет этой мыслью: Акааши. Единственное хорошее, что случится с ним за сегодня. Они утром разминулись из-за работы, не успели урвать утренние поцелуи. Бокуто не дали потренироваться всласть: мол, пока полностью не заживет растяжение плеча, пусть и слабое, никаких упражнений, тем более никаких нещадных тренировок. Это ж надо было так неудачно упасть две недели назад?

Заставили несколько раз побегать от врача к тренеру и обратно, хотя ему обещали, что сегодня можно будет вернуться к команде. Акааши тоже говорил: «Сегодня тебя обязательно выпустят». Не выпустили.

Усталость, налитая в теле, не физическая. Бокуто измотан морально, не в силах найти выход своей энергии. Даже Акааши не может ему помочь, у него самого дедлайн проекта на этой неделе. Но ведь уже суббота, да?

Бокуто достает телефон, чтобы открыть календарь и удостовериться. Действительно суббота. Завтра у них выходной. Они оба могут провести время друг с другом. Когда Акааши вернется? Солнце уже практически село, на часах начало восьмого.

Надо бы встать. Умыться и переодеться, приготовить ужин — сделать то, что и всегда. Акааши нравится, как он готовит. Ему нравится его еда, даже несмотря на то, что она вся диетическая и для спортсменов.

Сил подняться нет, но Бокуто пытается. Недовольство подступает к горлу, нежелание и отсутствие какого-либо ресурса просто приковывает к месту. Если бы Акааши попросил, если бы он захотел, Бокуто, возможно, и сделал бы что-нибудь. Но самостоятельно — нет. Он не хочет. Не может. Не способен.

Обессилевший, он так и включает свет. Даже не снимая обуви, хотя в их доме так не принято, шаркает в спальню. Там с его стороны кровати, в тумбочке... В темноте труднее всего найти. Он врезается лодыжкой в кровать, коленкой бьется об угол шкафа, а в выдвинутом ящике копошится долгие минуты, прежде чем чувствует под пальцами мягкость кожи.

Бокуто надеется, что Акааши это понравится. Думает: «Ему это нравится». Все, что приносит удовольствие Акааши, приносит удовольствие и Бокуто. Это работает в обе стороны. Поэтому, нащупывая твердые очертания игрушки, находит в себе побольше сил, чтобы осуществить то неожиданное, что приходит на ум.

Он наспех готовит себя и возвращается в темную прихожую, так и не смея включить свет. Акааши должен вернутся, он никогда не задерживается на работе по субботам. Только если вдруг встретит знакомого по дороге или... Нет, тогда он обязательно предупредит.

Бокуто не разувается, но снимает с себя олимпийку, оставаясь лишь в белой футболке и спортивных шортах. Принимается ждать, хотя сил особо нет даже на это.

Кажется, будто времени проходит не так много. Или наоборот, слишком много, потому что все смазывается в одну бесцветную полосу; в темной прихожей нет ничего, за что можно зацепиться сознанием. Отдаленные звуки улицы проникают сквозь двери, где-то шумят соседи, но все так спокойно, и вокруг так темно.

Бокуто задерживает дыхание, отсчитывая в голове секунды.

Секунды превращаются в минуты. Тело немеет от невозможности пошевелится, но Бокуто не шевелится, полностью поглощенный ожиданием. Ему кажется, вот еще чуть-чуть и Акааши придет. Придет — и станет лучше, спокойнее.

И в какой-то момент его терпение вознаграждается. Звон ключей органично звучит на периферии, Бокуто не сразу осознает, что это именно Акааши. Щелчок ключа в замочной скважине, попытка провернуть замок — неудачная, потому что Бокуто так и не закрыл за собой дверь.

Глаза привыкают к темноте, поэтому он отчетливо видит, как опасливо и неуверенно дергается дверная ручка. Нужно было запереть дверь. Теперь Акааши будет злиться на него за то, что оставил квартиру незапертой. Даже если он ждет его, нельзя так делать — Бокуто знает. Сколько раз ему говорили об этом?

Акааши открывает двери и сразу же тянется включить свет, но не основной, а второй, приглушенный. Мягкое желтое освещение затапливает прихожую, а за Акааши стоит темнота, что подчеркивает его фигуру. Он замирает в проходе. Только встретившись взглядом с Бокуто, закрывает за собой дверь, чтобы никто не смог увидеть, что за сокровище поджидает его дома.

— Бокуто-сан, — говорит устало, но всё ещё мягко. — Вы ждали меня.

Бокуто ничего не говорит — подходит к Акааши вплотную и, пока еще можно, пока Акааши еще не заметил и ничего не понял, — обнимает, пряча лицо в абрисе крепкой шеи. От Акааши пахнет улицей и издательством: типографской краской, бумагой. Пылью метро. Немного потом и усталостью и его любимым одеколоном с запахом соснового бора. Это одеколон Бокуто, но ему не подходит, а вот Акааши — да, это его запах.

Шуршит прежде незамеченный бумажный пакет. Акааши ставит его на шкаф, кладет рядом ключи, позвякивающие от каждого неаккуратного движения. Широкие ладони ложатся на лопатки. И Бокуто наконец-то чувствует себя дома. Они не виделись всего лишь несколько часов, и вот как это на него влияет.

Акааши целует в висок, да так и застывает. Оглаживает напряженную спину, пересчитывает ладонями ребра, нажимает между лопатками — и Бокуто прижимается к нему сильнее. Они не говорят, потому что слов не нужно. Не сейчас, когда усталость понемногу уходит из тела, превращается в нечто иное.

Рука Акааши наконец поднимается выше, на загривок, и застывает. Бокуто чувствует, как Акааши восторженно не то выдыхает, не то вдыхает, и весь напрягается.

— Бокуто-сан, — шепчет Акааши и пальцами поглаживает широкий кожаный ошейник. Его дыхание на мгновение сбивается, как и он сам, словно с трудом подбирая слова: — Как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь? Говори.

От твердости голоса внутри все сжимается. Бокуто прикусывает губу, но отпускать Акааши не смеет — это его награда за ожидание, он заслужил. Заслужил ведь?

— Хорошо, — шепчет он.

— Хорошо, — вторит ему Акааши.

Наконец оставляет толстую полоску ошейника в покое, поднимает ладонь на затылок и зарывается в короткие волоски. Наматывает на пальцы более длинные и оттягивает назад, заставляя поднять голову.

— Иди сюда.

Акааши целует в щеку, в нос, в бровь. Бокуто закрывает глаза, растворяясь в нежности, растущей внутри него. Он может только надеятся, что Акааши чувствует то же самое. Что для Акааши все это, как и для него — воздух, единственная возможность почувствовать себя любимым.

Акааши разворачивается к нему спиной, и Бокуто сразу же кладет руки ему на плечи. Легкое пальто скользит вниз по пиджаку, ткань шуршит, когда он вешает одежду в шкаф и тянется следом за пиджаком. На Акааши его привычный синий костюм в мелкую полоску, обычная белая рубашка и узкие брюки, которые так ему идут. Бокуто хочется уткнуться лицом ему в грудь и простоять так до скончания веков.

Но нельзя. Акааши наверняка устал после рабочего дня, они еще не ужинали, даже не умылись. И, возможно, Акааши хочет другого. Бокуто же готов ради него на все.

Акааши давит на плечо, но и без этого жеста Бокуто падает перед ним на колени. Лампа скрывается за спиной Акааши, и перед тем, как ноги подгибаются от слабости, Бокуто видит, как блестят его глаза, потемневшие и опасные.

— Да, — голос подводит.

Голые колени больно бьются об холодный пол. Бокуто подползает ближе, хватается за бедра Акааши, словно утопающий за спасательный круг, тычется лицом ему в пах. Акааши еще не возбужден. Еще. Бокуто нужно постараться, чтобы удовлетворить его, а потом, возможно, достанется что-то и ему, если сделает все правильно.

— Нет, — рука Акааши вновь оказывается в его волосах. Оттягивает не больно, но словно нашкодившего щенка. — Разве я разрешал что-то такое? Знай свое место, _Котаро._

Бокуто не чувствует ни страха, ни опасности. Чувствует, как ноги слабеют сильнее, недовольство в голосе из-за нарушенного ритуала, из-за того, что полез без разрешения. Собственное имя звучит напоминанием своего места.

— Простите, Хозяин.

Вот кто Акааши для него сейчас, Хозяин. Он должен слушаться его, и никак иначе.

Акааши — Хозяин, — отпускает его волосы. Тормошит мягко растрепанную прическу, поглаживает в успокаивающем жесте по холке. Бокуто закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновениям. Даже сейчас ему дарят нежность, несмотря на то, что провинился и полез без спроса.

Нужно всего лишь слушаться — вот их первое правило. Послушные мальчики получают свои награды.

— Я не буду ругать тебя за незакрытую дверь, — говорит Акааши, — ведь ты ждал меня здесь все это время. Но следи за своим поведением, Котаро.

Бокуто кивает, не подавая голоса — ему ведь никто не разрешал. Все, что ему можно сейчас — это опуститься ниже, к самым ногам, и поцеловать обувь.

Острые мыски туфель пахнут кремом для обуви и асфальтом, и Бокуто сцеловывает пыль. Акааши ставит ногу ему на бедро, чтобы он непослушными пальцами развязал аккуратную шнуровку. Бокуто так и делает, боясь напортачить. Но тот терпеливо ждет, приподнимает ногу, и он подхватывает под щиколоткой и стягивает туфлю, удерживая ногу на весу.

Повторяет точно так же с другой: поцеловать, развязать, стянуть. Ставит обувь в шкафчик. Без слов, с уважением целует низкий подъем стопы. Дожидается, пока Акааши вновь не надавит ступней прямо на бедро, спрятанное под тканью.

Каменные от напряжения мышцы дрожат, и прикосновение прошибает током онемевшее тело. Бокуто не поднимает глаз. Облизывает пересохшие губы, стаскивает со ступни носок, слегка царапая ногтем кожу у щиколотки. Акааши от этого недовольно ведет ногой и, позволяя стянуть с себя второй носок, босыми ногами переступает через Бокуто и отходит.

— Разувайся и за мной, — говорит Акааши.

Бокуто кивает и провожает взглядом до тех пор, пока он не скрывается за дверью ванной. А как только скрывается, снимает кроссовки, наступая носками на пятки. Увидь это Акааши сейчас, был бы недоволен. Но он не видит, и Бокуто может позволить себе немного вольности, может поспешить, чтобы молча замереть на пороге ванной, не зная, куда себя деть.

Акааши умывается. Его сгорбленная над умывальником спина ровно напротив двери, и Бокуто садится на колени, наблюдая, как перекатываются мышцы под белоснежной рубашкой. Она едва-едва просвечивает, что можно увидеть рельеф мышц Акааши. Шумит вода. Бокуто сглатывает.

Ноги наливаются тяжестью, он подползает к Акааши ближе, чувствуя, как колени саднят от твердости и прохлады плитки. Нетерпеливо трется лицом о штанину, хочет, чтобы ему наконец уделили внимание. И Акааши уделяет — проходится влажной ладонью по лбу, и капельки воды стекают с нее на лицо, попадают в глаза.

Бокуто жмурится, от прохлады по коже бегут мурашки.

— Ты умывался? Мыл руки после улицы? — спрашивает Акааши.

Бокуто отрицательно мотает головой. Акааши выдыхает, — не то тяжело, не то устало, Бокуто не может разобрать, — и лезет на полку за маленьким розовым полотенцем. Мочит половину, складывает пополам, чтобы было удобнее, а потом садится на бортик ванной и хлопает себя по бедру.

— Сюда.

Бокуто послушно подползает и замирает. Акааши поднимает лицо за подбородок, холодное полотенце проходится мягким движением по лбу и щекам, оглаживает нос с подбородком. Вода стекает по шее вниз, пропитывая футболку, и мокрые пятна холодят кожу. Густые мурашки от контраста теплых рук и прохлады полотенца покрывают крепкие руки.

«Спасибо», — говорит он взглядом и едва шевелит губами.

Акааши только просит в ответ:

— Руки.

Бокуто протягивает ладони, и он также мягко вытирает их. Сначала мокрой стороной полотенца, потом — сухой, а после выкидывает в корзину для грязного белья. Но руки Бокуто так и оставляет в своих: сжимает запястья, рассматривает узловатые пальцы, не пропуская ни один.

Акааши недовольно поджимает губы — Бокуто опускает взгляд.

— Ты снова грыз ногти, Котаро?

Тот только виновато кивает в ответ.

Такое бывало раньше. Уже долгое время Бокуто не подносит рук ко рту, не грыз из-за нервов мягкие пластины или заусенцы. Следит за руками тщательно. Он давно выпустился из школы, давно избавился от дурной привычки, но она все равно возвращается к нему в самые неожиданные моменты.

И вот сейчас из-за глупой травмы, из-за того, что ни тренер, ни командный врач не дают точных прогнозов, он, кажется, не заметил, как немного сгрыз ноготь большого пальца.

— Котаро? — повторяет Акааши. Движение головой ускользает от его взгляда.

— Простите.

Рука Акааши опускается на голову.

— Все хорошо, — говорит он, перебирая пряди.

Бокуто не поднимает голову, но краем глаза видит, как двигается Акааши, открывает шкафчик за зеркалом, что-то ища, но так и не отпуская запястий. Ладоней касается холодный металл, в котором Бокуто с трудом разбирает аккуратные маникюрные ножницы.

— Не дергайся, хорошо? — голос Акааши звучит мягко и спокойно.

Бокуто согласно кивает, полностью расслабляя руки. Он доверяет ему, знает, что Акааши не навредит и не сделает больно без надобности, пока тот состригает его ногти под корень на каждой руке. Не пропускает ни одной заусеницы, нежно надавливает на подушечки пальцев, удобнее перехватывая ладонь.

Он знает, что так Бокуто не сможет кусать ногти. Он будет пытаться, злиться и раздражаться, что зубам не за что ухватится, поэтому быстро переключится на что-то другое, менее травматичное.

Акааши собирает состриженные ногти и выкидывает в слив умывальника, моет руки и дезинфицирует ножницы. 

— Пойдем ужинать.

Акааши целует в лоб, и Бокуто плавится от тепла, разливающегося внутри грудной клетки.

«Да, — думает он. — Ради него, ради Акааши, _Хозяина,_ можно сделать что угодно». Лишь бы попросили, лишь бы отдали приказ — и Бокуто, несмотря на всю усталость, что все еще тянет его мышцы вниз, встанет и сделает. Потому что Хозяин. Потому что Акааши. Он хочет, и это важнее всего.

Акааши встает, рукой манит за собой. Бокуто приподнимается, пропуская вперед себя и уже готовится встать, но Акааши цепляет за полоску ошейника и тянет вниз. Бокуто склоняет голову, лишь бы вдохнуть воздуха.

— Манеры, Котаро, — напоминает ему Акааши.

Бокуто вновь опускается на колени. «Манеры» — звучит в его голове, и он готов скулить от голоса, засевшего в нем так глубоко. Он склоняется вниз и в знак извинения целует косточку большого пальца.

— Простите, — шепчет он.

Горло першит, потому что Акааши все еще тянет за ошейник, пережимая шею. Отпускает секундой спустя, давая вдохнуть полной грудью. Его бледные, холодные ступни — все, что видит Бокуто.

Акааши идет на кухню, и Бокуто следует за ним на четвереньках. Колени болят, кожа на них раскраснелась, но он не спешит на это жаловаться. Все еще терпимо, на это можно не обращать внимание.

— Сидеть, — приказывает Акааши. Хлопает по ноге, показывая место, и Бокуто садится у его ног, тут же прижимаясь лицом к бедру. — Хороший мальчик.

Акааши вновь гладит его по голове в знак одобрения, а затем отходит, оставляя после себя лишь ощущение холода и пустоты, — и начинает готовить ужин.

— Расскажи, как прошел твой день, — приказывает Акааши, но таким голосом, словно просит.

Улыбка сама напрашивается на лицо, и Бокуто не сдерживает ее. Он разводит ноги, опираясь на руки между ними, чтобы колени не саднили так сильно, и внимательно наблюдает, как Акааши готовит.

Он рассказывает:

— Хорошо. Сегодня я побывал в зале. Поговорил с тренером и с врачом по поводу травмы. Мне пришлось несколько раз бегать от одного к другому, и домой возвращаться лишний раз. Видел Хинату, он передавал привет.

Акааши вслушивается в его слова. Достает нужные продукты — рис и овощи, — включает мультиварку, настраивает нужные режимы, но делает это максимально тихо, чтобы не заглушить голос Бокуто.

— Тебя допустили к общим тренировкам? — спрашивает он, даже не оборачиваясь, но Бокуто улавливает волнение в голосе.

— Нет, — глотает он, — сказали еще несколько дней подождать.

То, как его это расстраивает, видно невооруженным взглядом. Хотел вернуться к общим тренировкам еще на прошлой неделе, но запретили, и он послушался предписаний врача. Только в этот раз отказ еще обиднее, тело так и рвется на площадку, к команде, к ребятам, которые остались на ней. Что ему от одиночных тренировок? Разве можно развиваться без команды полноценно?

Акааши едва ощутимо касается его плеча.

— Как твое плечо?

Бокуто вздрагивает от прикосновения, от того, что не замечает, как Акааши подходит близко.

Ладонь Акааши вновь нагревается, и жар его кожи переходит к Бокуто, что так и замирает на месте, забывая, как дышать. Каждое прикосновение Акааши как первое. Учащается дыхание, густые мурашки укрывают предплечья, волосы на затылке слегка встают дыбом.

— Котаро? — нежно подгоняет Акааши.

— Все с ним отлично, — честно признается Бокуто и, возможно, совсем чуть-чуть врет: — даже не ноет.

— Правда? — спрашивает Акааши.

Легкое прикосновение превращается в сильное нажатие: Акааши вдавливает пальцы под лопатку, туда, где еще совсем недавно было покраснение. Бокуто едва заметно морщится, поджимает губы в тонкую полоску.

— Не ври мне, Котаро. Врач правильно сделал, не позволив тебе играть. Ты сможешь выйти, когда боль полностью пройдет.

Бокуто молчит, потому что плечо при нажатии все еще ноет. Голос подведет его, если он снова попытается что-то скрыть от Акааши. Не соврать — это слишком подло. Бокуто лишь хочет, чтобы Акааши не нервничал из-за таких пустяков.

Он возвращается к готовке, умело отбивая ритм ножом. Пищит мультиварка, запахи еды наполняют кухню с каждой минутой все больше. Бокуто терпеливо досиживает положенное время и больше не ластится к Акааши, не отвлекая от готовки. Он старается ради них двоих, Бокуто готов расцеловать его, как только ему это позволят.

Сидеть на коленях на твердом полу так долго невозможно. Ноги немеют от неудобной позы, но сдвинуться — сделать еще хуже, потому что икры тут же простреливает мелкими иголками. Бокуто перенаправляет весь свой вес на руки, приподнимает бедра, прогибаясь в спине, чтобы было легче. Если бы только не то, что спрятано внутри него, не то, о чем Акааши еще не знает, можно было бы полностью сесть на пол.

Но ему остается только ждать. Только слушать мирный гул приборов и холодильника, ощущать теплый пол под собой, присутствие Акааши рядом, которое ощущается даже с закрытыми глазами.

Мультиварка пищит во второй раз. Акааши достает тарелки, столовые приборы и не дает Бокуто помочь, позволяя только наблюдать. Снизу плохо видно, что именно Акааши делает. Бокуто различает лишь, как он открывает мультиварку, слышит ее очередной писк, но все остальное скрывается от глаз за широкой столешницей. Запах приготовленной еды усиливается, слышится стук ложки о тарелку — Акааши накладывает им еду.

До этого момента Бокуто и не думал, что настолько сильно проголодался. Теперь пустота в желудке дает о себе знать, и под ложечкой неприятно сосет.

Акааши ставит на пол перед ним тарелку.

— Ешь, — говорит он.

Нет ни палочек, ни стула, ни стола. Бокуто сидит на коленях, поджав губы. Он смотрит на Акааши снизу вверх.

— Я неясно выразился? — спрашивает Акааши. — Ешь.

Больше он не смотрит на него. Ставит свою тарелку на стол, достает палочки и садится на стул. Молится, закрывая глаза на несколько секунд — и все эти секунды Бокуто не отводит от него взгляд.

Он пододвигает тарелку ближе к столу, садится у самых ног Акааши и решается взять тарелку руки.

Тут же слышит:

— Поставь обратно. Разве я разрешал брать тарелку в руки?

Бокуто виновато опускает глаза в пол.

— Нет, Хозяин.

Акааши двигает ногой, Бокуто улавливает движение краем глаза. Внезапная резкая боль в здоровом плече выбивает из него дух, темные пятна пляшут перед глазами. Акааши вдавливает ногой в пол, не позволяя пошевелиться.

— Хорошие питомцы едят то, что им дают, — говорит Акааши. — Едят так, как им дают.

Он надавливает сильнее, и Бокуто скулит, пригвожденный к полу.

— Да, да, да, Хозяин, простите, я...

— Приятного аппетита, — перебивает Акааши, но ногу так и не убирает.

Он только переводит ее с плеча на шею. Бокуто поднимается настолько, насколько ему позволяют, а потом Акааши толкает лицом в миску с едой. Бокуто ничего не остается, кроме как есть то, что ему предложили, есть _так_ , как ему предложили. Акааши говорит — Бокуто делает. Правила не меняются.

Бокуто запускает руку себе между бедер, хватается за край футболки, натягивая, чтобы она не мешалась, и начинает есть. Рис горячий, и он обжигает губы, когда Бокуто неаккуратно тыкается всем лицом. От него исходит пар, он суховатый, но рисинки все равно прилипают к носу или щеке.

А еще овощи. Акааши делает их на томатной пасте и не жалеет, накладывая побольше. Бокуто облизывает края тарелки, подцепля маленькие кусочки цветной капусты. Нога Акааши все еще давит на шею.

Он ласкает голую кожу большим пальцем, иногда надавливая на макушку. Не сильно, но ощутимо. Достаточно, чтобы Бокуто не забывал о нем, словно это вообще возможно. Акааши ест медленно, Бокуто слышит стук палочек, аккуратно соскребающих с глубокой тарелки рис.

Он даже об этом позаботился. Взял себе глубокую миску, а Бокуто более плоскую, чтобы было легче есть, подцепляя зубами и вылизывая языком.

Казалось, они едят вечность. Бокуто тяжело выдыхает, утыкаясь лицом в пол, и давление ноги на его шею лишь усиливается от заминки. Он поднимает взгляд вверх, на своего Хозяина, но тот не обращает на него абсолютно никакого внимания. Если бы не нога, Бокуто подумал бы, что тот о нем вовсе забыл.

Бокуто старается есть аккуратно. У него все равно не получается: любимый рис Акааши слишком рассыпчатый, он не схватывается при варке в кашу, и когда Бокуто хочет слизать, язык лишь выталкивает его за пределы тарелки.

И, конечно же, когда Акааши доедает, он замечает это. Бокуто съедает едва ли больше половины.

— Котаро, — говорит Акааши, и Бокуто поднимает голову на его голос. — Будешь доедать?

Бокуто кусает губы.

— Да, — отвечает. — Буду.

Акааши гладит его по голове и убирает ногу.

— Хорошо. Тогда доедай поскорее.

Он улыбается, и от его улыбки по телу Бокуто пробегает легкая дрожь. Нет ничего прекраснее, нет ничего лучше моментов, когда Акааши уделяет ему внимание и становится таким. Властным. Ненасытным. Горячим.

Член тяжелеет все сильнее. Шорты уже не могут скрыть его возбуждения, и Бокуто поспешно кивает Акааши в ответ, снова утыкается лицом в миску, стараясь доесть все. Рука Акааши перебирает еще какое-то время пряди на затылке, но потом исчезает.

Скрип стула, шорох ткани, позвякивание посуды — все звуки сливаются в фоновый шум, в который Бокуто не вникает. Все его ощущения обостряются, он успевает следить только за тем, как натираются коленки, как ощущается фантомный след от ступни Акааши на шее, как больно становится сидеть на коленях. Есть, уткнувшись лицом в миску и вылизывая ее.

Акааши уходит мыть за собой посуду, и за время, что его нет, может случиться что угодно. Бокуто доедает и терпеливо дожидается его возвращения. Хочется сейчас последовать за ним, но ему не разрешали. Акааши сказал доесть — и Бокуто это сделал. Он вновь садится на колени, упираясь между разведенных бедер на руки.

Акааши ходит босиком, его тихие шаги трудно различить в шуме улицы, проникающем из открытого окна. Плеск воды стихает. Скрипит окно, когда Акааши его закрывает. Квартира погружается в тишину, нет больше посторонних звуков, но Бокуто вслушивается так сильно, что едва не пропускает возвращение Акааши.

Он немного наклоняется вперед и указывает на маленькие кусочки еды, что вывалились за пределы тарелки. Акааши мило щурится, потому что оставил где-то свои очки, и кисточки морщинок в уголках глаз подчеркивает тень.

Акааши спрашивает:

— Что это такое, Котаро? Ты сказал, что доешь, а не будешь мусорить.

— Простите, Хозяин, я...

Акааши смотрит сверху вниз.

— Вылизывай.

От твердости голоса горло сводит спазмом. Бокуто кивает, кусает губы, способный сказать только:

— Да, Хозяин.

Он наклоняется, и Акааши подгоняет ногой, упирающейся между лопаток. Бокуто облокачивается на руки, слизывает рассыпавшийся рис с пола рядом с тарелкой. Акааши внезапно надавливает сильнее, вдавливая грудную клетку в пол, и как только Бокуто ложится щекой на паркет, наступает ему на лицо.

— Следить за чистотой — это одно из правил, Котаро. Ты помнишь все правила?

Акааши не дает ему ответить: сильнее давит на щеку, впечатывая в пол, и снова спрашивает:

— Помнишь?

Бокуто мычит, не имея другой возможности ответить. Ему страшно пошевелиться, ему нельзя, но Акааши требует ответа, и он должен ответить.

— Я не слышу.

От неприятных ощущений в уголках глаз скапливается влага. Это не слезы, но до них, кажется, недалеко.

— Д-да, — протягивает он. — Да, Хозяин. Я помню правила.

— Мне так не кажется.

Акааши отступает на шаг назад. Бокуто не двигается, у него нет моральных сил на это, он готов сейчас только скулить и просить прощения, рыдать, лишь бы Акааши был с ним мягче. Слова бьют наотмашь, словно пощечина.

Акааши давит ногой на поясницу, съезжает по ткани шорт вниз и упирается ровно туда, где Бокуто сейчас чувствительнее всего. Его ломает, он падает на пол окончательно, крупно вздрагивая.

— Что у тебя здесь, Котаро? Что внутри?

Слезы накапливаются понемногу и стекают, пачкая щеки. Бокуто сжимается под взглядом Акааши.

— Я... хотел сделать Хозяину приятно, — шепчет он и с трудом глотает всхлип. — Хозяину не нравится?

— Нет. Ты ведь знаешь, почему?

Потому что это одно из правил. Бокуто нарушает его и теперь Хозяин злится. Нельзя мусорить. Нельзя ничего скрывать от Хозяина. Нельзя пользоваться игрушками без ведома Хозяина. Нельзя трогать себя, пока Хозяин не дал своего прямого разрешения.

Бокуто дрожит, почти рыдая.

— Да, Хозяин.

Но он не встает. Не двигается с места. Пристыженный и провинившийся, он не может надеяться ни на что, кроме наказания.

— Котаро. Двигайся.

Бокуто встает на колени. Кожа на них раздраженная, красная, горит от того, что он передвигается на четвереньках. Акааши стоит в дверях и ждет его. Но Бокуто все равно слишком медленный, не поспевает за широкими шагами, и тот раздраженно смотрит на него.

Рука ложится на шею, пальцы лезут под толстую полоску ошейника.

— Пойдем, — терпеливо повторяет Акааши и тянет за собой.

Ошейник давит, пережимает горло. Акааши буквально волочит Бокуто за собой, и тот спешит за ним, иначе задохнется. Глотка горит и першит, и Бокуто давится вдохом.

На четвереньках он-таки доползает до комнаты, Акааши его дотаскивает за ошейник, заставляя следовать за собой. Швыряет к кровати, отпуская, и Бокуто с трудом сдерживает кашель. Ему приказывают:

— Раздевайся. Снимай шорты и белье.

Бокуто скулит, тихо и едва различимо, и спешит выполнить приказ. Остается в одной футболке; прохладный воздух холодит голую кожу. Член, больше не скованный тесной тканью, стоит, задирая край футболки. Ужасно хочется провести по нему, но взгляд Акааши отбивает любое желание шевелиться.

Он обходит Бокуто, гладит ласково по плечу. Мурашки разбегаются со спины, распространяясь по всему телу.

— Держи спину ровно, — говорит он. — Не двигайся. Не кончай, пока я не разрешу.

«Не двигайся». «Жди приказа». Привычные правила повторяются из раза в раз. Акааши ведет пальцами по шее, по натертой красной полоске от ошейника, продевает под него пальцы, немного оттягивая. Бокуто вздергивает подбородок. Ошейник надет под кадыком, одно сильное движение — и Бокуто лишится возможности дышать.

Он тяжело сглатывает, острый кадык прочерчивает тонкую линию под кожей. Акааши стоит за спиной, его не видно, его действий не видно, и Бокуто сбивчиво дышит, когда обхватывают за горло, но вместо грубого удушения большой палец мягко ласкает кожу.

Акааши гладит шею, зарывается в короткие волосы на затылке. Надавливает на небольшую ямочку, заставляя Бокуто немного наклонить голову вперед. Опускается ниже, проходится уверенным движением по спине, меж лопаток, которые напрягаются под белой тканью футболки, усиливает давление на пояснице.

Пальцы впиваются ногтями в ягодицы. Бокуто дрожит, судорожно выдыхает, когда Акааши поглаживает чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Там она влажная от смазки, вытекшей из него, мягкая и нежная, горит от прикосновений, раздражается от каждого повторного поглаживания. Колени слабеют секунда за секундой, Бокуто уже готов развести ноги шире, чтобы Акааши наконец толкнулся внутрь, поддел пробку, сделал хоть что-нибудь.

И, возможно, Акааши наконец-то слышит его мысли. Рука поднимается с бедра выше, прослеживая мокрую дорожку смазки, собирает ее всю на пальцы. Неожиданно быстро оказывается на яйцах, сжимает их в горсть, и Бокуто стонет, инстинктивно толкаясь вперед.

И вместе с этим Акааши опускает другую ладонь ему на задницу. Бьет не сильно, предупреждающе. Шипит у самого уха:

— Наказание за непослушание.

Бокуто крупно вздрагивает, но остается стоять. Акааши замахивается еще, и на этот раз удар сильнее. Он попадает ровно по левой ягодице, кожа горит, звук от удара звенит в ушах. Бокуто кусает губы.

Это повторяется снова и снова, Акааши отвешивает по несколько ударов за каждый промах. Кожа ягодиц краснеет, становится настолько чувствительной, что мурашки бегут от одного движения воздуха. А он все продолжает бить — с каждым ударом все сильнее и крепче.

— За встречу, — говорит Акааши, и Бокуто знает, что это за то, что он полез, когда не следовало. — За игрушки без моего разрешения. За манеры, о которых ты забыл.

От очередного шлепка подбрасывает вверх, и Бокуто хнычет, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах. Бедра болят и ноют, у него нет сил, он хочет просто упасть и чтобы наказание поскорее прекратилось. Он насчитывает _тридцать_ ударов. Акааши всегда заставляет считать их все.

Акааши сжимает ягодицу, отводя ее в сторону, и бьет ровно по центру, по натертому игрушкой входу. Пробка проталкивается совсем немного вперед, и Бокуто пробирает. Он стонет, падая на вовремя выставленные руки, но и они ему не опора: крупно дрожат, подгибаются в локтях. Губы саднят, настолько сильно он закусывает их. Слезы собираются в уголках глаз, и он наверняка заплачет, если Акааши снова ударит его.

Но Акааши не делает этого. Акааши отпускает, вновь берет его яйца в ладонь, мягко сжимая, и поглаживает чувствительную кожу на заднице. Она красная и вся горит, Бокуто хнычет, пытаясь удержаться и не упасть от одного прикосновения к ней. Господи. Как Акааши может так поступать с ним?

Бокуто не выдерживает. Ноги подводят его лишь на секунду, за которую он оседает ниже, прямо в ладонь Акааши. Он сразу же старается подняться, вернуться в прежнюю позу, но у него так мало сил, что может только дрожать.

Акааши сжимает ладонь на яйцах крепче. А как только Бокуто немного успокаивается, кладет вторую ладонь ему на бок, крепко стискивает, держа на месте. Бокуто сжимает ладони в кулаки. Сжимается так сильно, что пробка входит чуть глубже, и Акааши наконец касается ее, надавливая и продавливая внутрь.

А внутри все горит и жжется. В нем нет больше места. Пробка полностью заполняет его.

Акааши оглаживает чувствительные покрасневшие края дырки.

— Сколько ты уже с ней? — спрашивает он. — Сколько ждал меня?

У Бокуто пропадает голос. Получается только с трудом прохрипеть:

— Недолго, наверное, с полчаса.

Он простоял в темном коридоре минут сорок. Ожидание смазалось черной полосой, и он просто ждал-ждал-ждал, пока Акааши не пришел домой. Не думал ни о чем в тот момент. Хотел только Акааши, его прикосновений, слышать его голос, и получил сполна. Его самого, горячего и немного злого из-за того, что Бокуто нарушил правила, его крепкие руки, строгий голос, ради которого он способен на все.

Акааши вновь надавливает на пробку, и мышцы смыкаются на уплотненном конце, не позволяя протолкнуть дальше. Бокуто каменеет, живот и бедра скручивает горячечной судорогой, перед глазами плывет, словно в бреду. Пот катится по спине. Футболка неприятно липнет к телу.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Бокуто, сам толком не понимая, о чем. — Пожалуйста. Позвольте... Кровать...

Голос дрожит. Если Акааши сейчас ему откажет, Бокуто упадет с колен к нему в ноги еще сильнее и не сможет даже встать, пока Акааши ничего с ним не сделает. Но Акааши разрешает:

— Можно, — говорит он.

Бокуто буквально валится на кровать, ложится на нее грудью. Цепляется за одеяло, будто это может хоть как-то помочь, и прячет влажное лицо в мягкой ткани. Он так чутко реагирует на каждое движение, прикосновение, что Акааши не сдерживается, задирая его футболку до самой шеи и кусая под лопаткой.

Собственный громкий вскрик оглушает, но зубы на спине не размыкаются, лишь продолжают смыкаться вокруг кожи. Акааши снова оглаживает натертые края дырки, его пальцы все в смазке, все кружат и кружат вокруг пробки, не делая с ней ничего. Бокуто долго хнычет, кажется, слезы впитываются в одеяло под ним, настолько больно Акааши кусает, и настолько же ласково оглаживает вход.

И наконец подхватывает пробку за края, но не толкает внутрь, а вытягивает, плавно покручивая из стороны в сторону. Вынимает даже не до половины — и опять вгоняет в податливое тело Бокуто, которое легко принимает и ее, и даже пальцы, что обхватывают широкие края. Это повторяется раз за разом.

Бокуто старается не двигаться, но от каждого такого толчка крупно вздрагивает. Член дергается, елозит по обивке кровати, оставляя на ней влажные следы. Прикосновений к нему не хватает ужасно сильно, но Акааши все восполняет своими движениями так, что Бокуто готов кончить уже сейчас. И удовольствие накатывает на него волнами, одна ярче другой, но он останавливает себя.

Потому что нет. Акааши не разрешал ему кончать. Он должен держаться ради него. Ради Акааши. У него нет права на оргазм, пока ему не разрешат, он не может, не может...

Акааши вновь цепляет края пробки, прокручивает, не вынимая. Бокуто плавится в его руках, комкает одеяло, стягивая на себя, едва сдерживается, чтобы не толкаться назад. Он хнычет и стонет, и Акааши вынимает пробку полностью. Покрасневшие натертые края пульсируют, а Бокуто стонет от пустоты внутри.

— Спиной на кровать, — приказывает Акааши.

Его голос трескается и хрипит.

Бокуто кивает. Мотает головой из стороны в стороны. Неловко забирается на кровать, руками и ногами путаясь в одеяле. Переворачивается на спину, и футболка снова задирается до самой шеи. Акааши прикипает взглядом к крупным темным соскам и сразу же тянется к ним, чтобы зажать между пальцев и потянуть, подцепить ногтем, надавить-надавить-надавить...

Бокуто широко разводит ноги, прогибаясь в пояснице, сжимает запястья Акааши, лишь бы тот не отпускал. Он всегда такой гиперчувствительный, заводится с полуоборота, а держаться может часами. Акааши выполняет его просьбу, зажимает один сосок сильнее, но вторую руку выдергивает из хватки — ведет ею по груди вниз, к пупку, прижимают крупную и сочащуюся смазкой головку к животу ладонью.

А когда чувствует, что Бокуто вот-вот сорвется, то убирает руки вовсе.

Напониминает:

— Тебе нельзя кончать раньше меня.

Бокуто мычит в ответ, кусая губы. Он весь раскраснелся, краснота с лица и ушей перешла на шею и верхнюю часть груди. Выглядит замечательно. Акааши приподнимает его бедра, разводит еще шире.

— Держи их, — заставляет Бокуто подцепить себя под колени и замереть в ожидании.

Акааши стягивает с себя ремень, расстегивает пуговицу на штанах, следом и молнию. Он раздевается неторопливо, больше жадно рассматривает вид такого открытого и растраханного пробкой Бокуто. Не снимает с себя никакой одежды, только стаскивает штаны и белье до середины бедра. Бокуто облизывается на его крепко вставший член.

Акааши дрочит себе резкими движениями, на молящий вид Бокуто, взгляд которого буквально просит. «Пожалуйста, — говорит он, — возьми меня уже».

И Бокуто не сдерживается. Просит в голос:

— Пожалуйста. Я умоляю. Возьмите меня.

От его слов Акааши стонет сквозь плотно сжатые губы, пережимает член у основания. Он кусает губы, раздумывая ровно секунду, а следом за ней пододвигается к нему ближе, так, что его бедра касаются напряженных ягодиц. Бокуто каменеет.

— Хорошо. Ты заслужил, — сладко тянет Акааши.

После пробки в Бокуто влажно и растянуто. Акааши даже не нужно беспокоиться, что он подготовлен недостаточно: самая крупная часть пробки толще его члена.

Бокуто выгибается в спине, подставляется — и Акааши принимает его предложение, скользит членом по влажной от испарины и смазки промежности и толкается в горячее нутро, даже не направляя себя. Бокуто ломает от того, как мягко и плавно он входит, словно он создан для члена Акааши, для того, чтобы принять его и жадно сжать в себе.

Акааши входит полностью и замирает, пережидая волну удушливого возбуждения. Он сжимает бедра Бокуто, и пальцы больно впиваются в кожу, но тот лишь мычит от распирающих его ощущений. Потому что член Акааши идеальный. Бокуто любит его, как и самого Акааши, которому он готов отдаться в любую секунду.

Кажется, он плачет, потому что щеки начинает холодить от воздуха, и виски щекочут дорожки из влаги. Акааши стирает одну такую, что течет вдоль правого виска, оставляет руку лежащей на лице, просто немного скользит вверх, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Ведет бедрами вперед, толкается и выходит, а Бокуто жадно сжимает, не желая отпускать, и при этом мешая двинуться дальше.

Поэтому Акааши просто грубо напирает. Внизу все горит огнем. Боль ломает тело, заставляет замереть и затаить дыхание, пережидая, но Акааши не дает ему этого: двигается снова и снова, грубо и резко. Бокуто стонет, но принимает, потому что это Акааши. Боль есть лишь в самом начале, ее смывает с каждый движением. Натертые мышцы краснеют и раздражаются, но Бокуто чувствует, что вот-вот кончит.

— Ака-а-аши, — воет он и исступленно повторяет раз за разом: — Хозяин, Хозяин, Хозяин...

Акааши слышит его, слышит и кладет ладонь на лобок, мягко надавливая.

— Не смей кончать раньше. Не смей, — хрипит он Бокуто в лицо.

Бокуто стонет, мычит, кусая губы, сжимая их так, что еще чуть-чуть и прокусит до крови. Акааши двигается внутри так хорошо, толкается в растраханное нутро, вбиваясь в простату головкой, и каждый его толчок откликается дрожью во всем теле. Он уже плачет, вправду плачет, стараясь не кончить раньше положенного времени.

И у него получается. Акааши сжимает ладони на его бедрах с такой силой, , что Бокуто не может сдвинуться с места, даже не скользит по простыне от агрессивных толчков, — и содрогается всем телом, кончая в Бокуто.

И тогда Бокуто наконец может отпустить себя. Ладонь Акааши с лобка перемещается к основанию члена, но и без прикосновений Бокуто ловит его оргазменную дрожь, думает: «Можно-можно-можно-можно...» — и зажимается, достигая оргазма в считанные секунды. Сперма брызгает на грудь, достает до подбородка.

Бокуто все дрожит, не в силах успокоится. Он плачет, когда движения Акааши замедляются, плачет, когда тот полностью прекращает его касаться, — и тянется за его прикосновениями вслепую. Глаза горят, будто в них насыпали песка, и он не может больше сдерживаться.

Дыхание чередуется со всхлипами. Теплые ласковые руки касаются лба и убирают мешающие пряди назад.

— Бокуто-сан, посмотрите на меня, — нежно зовет Акааши. Его до этого жесткий голос сменяется ласковым так быстро, что Бокуто не разбирает сразу, чего от него требуют. Он с трудом открывает мокрые глаза. Акааши тем временем продолжает: — Вы хорошо постарались, Бокуто-сан. Вы хороший мальчик.

Бокуто всхлипывает громче и утыкается Акааши в грудь. Обнимает его, и чувствуя тепло родного тела, рыдания понемногу успокаиваются.

— А-ака-аши, прости, — шепчет он.

Акааши просто отвечает:

— Вам незачем извиняться. Вы хороший. Самый любимый и ласковый. Хотите чего-нибудь? Воды? Плед?

Акааши зарывается пальцами во влажные пряди. Плавно массирует кожу головы, заставляя расслабиться. Бокуто не хочет двигаться. Еще больше он не хочет, чтобы двигался Акааши.

— Просто... просто будь рядом.

Удивительно, как Акааши разбирает его сиплый шепот, вырывающийся из груди. Бокуто уже не плачет, но редкая крупная дрожь бьет его тело.

— Хорошо, — Акааши целует в висок. — Буду.

А потом он добавляет, прижимая Бокуто ближе и устраиваясь рядом с ним на кровати:

— Я люблю вас, Бокуто-сан.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Бокуто шепотом, спрятанным в складках одежды у него на груди.


End file.
